Falling For Each Other
by PotterRusher97
Summary: The guys think that Logan likes Kayla. Logan keeps telling them that they're just friends. And then Kayla is telling everyone else the same thing. But what if they fall for each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**** Hi guys, PotterRusher here with a Big Time Rush story! Yay! So I hope you guys aren't mad at me for not posting a story. I've had a serious case of writer's black. I want to dedicate this to LaurenNicole97 because she's awesome. :D Time for the disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush.**

Kayla:

"Ready?" I asked the guys.

"Uh…" They all looked at each other nervously.

"Oh come on guys!" I dropped my football and kicked it.

The four of them jumped out of the way.

"Let's just leave it to hockey." Logan told me.

I laughed.

"You guys are proper Hockey-Heads." I told them.

Kendall threw my football back to me.

"_Proper Hockey-Heads_?" Carlos asked mocking my accent.

I rolled my eyes.

I was trying to get the guys to try a different sport.

Looks like that isn't going to happen.

Logan smiled at me.

"See, in hockey, we wear masks." James told me.

"And?" I asked pushing my brown hair out of my face.

"By wearing masks, I can't mess this face," He gestured to his face.

"He's got a point." Logan told me.

"So are you telling me that my face is messed up?" I asked dropping my football.

They remained quiet.

I raised my eyebrows.

Then they began babbling.

"I was kidding." I laughed.

They smiled.

My phone rang in my pocket and I pulled it out.

"Gotta go guys. See you tomorrow in work." I said.

"Bye Lala." Carlos, Kendall and James waved picking up their hockey sticks.

"See you later Kay." Logan smiled.

I smiled back and looked away quickly.

I was probably going red.

Logan:

I picked up my hockey stick as the others all looked at each other.

"What?" I asked them.

"Nothing." They said in unison.

"Nothing doesn't look like that." I told them.

They shrugged their shoulders.

"So it's 'Kay' now?" Kendall asked.

"Uh, yeah. I've been calling her that for a while." I said.

"I've noticed." Kendall said.

"Kay is another nickname like Lala is." I told them.

They looked at each other and grinned.

"Let's just get to the rink."

Logan:

After visiting the rink at dinner I walked around the apartment with my head in my book.

"Put the book down." Kendall told me.

"Why?" I asked not looking up.

"Dinner's ready everyone!" Mrs Knight called.

"Coming." I said.

"Put the book down," James told me.

"No. Kay and I are betting who can read this book first." I said.

"What book?" Mrs Knight asked.

"It's a series called Lorien Legacies." I told them.

"Kayla's a nice girl." Mrs Knight said.

I smiled.

And so did James and Kendall.

"I don't like her!" I told them knowing what they were thinking.

**AN:**** Alright guys, chapter one is up. Post a review so I know what you think of this. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** **Hey Rushers! So I have uploaded chapter two. :D. Wow, productive Sunday! :D. So I hope you guys like this story so far. Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.**

Kayla:

The next day at work I checked my phone.

Before I went to sleep I was texting Camille.

'_Are you going to do anything?' _She asked starting our conversation last night.

'_What do you mean?'_ I texted back confused.

'_About Logan!'_

'_I'm confused'._

'_You're insane! I know you like him!'_

I shook my head and put my phone into my pocket as the guys came in.

"Hey Kayla," Carlos waved.

"Hey guys," I waved back leaning backwards in my chair.

Unfortunately, I realised too late that I was sitting on a stool.

Logan rushed over and helped me up.

"Thanks." I said going red.

Smooth Kayla, real smooth.

"One moment please." I quickly escaped the room and ran into the bathroom.

I pulled out my phone and texted Camille.

'_I'm hopeless.'_ I texted.

I waited impatiently for her to text back.

_What happened?_ She asked.

I explained everything in a quick text.

Logan:

"So say if I wanted to ask Kayla out," I began.

The guys looked at me.

James smiled.

"Take her to Fun Burger." Carlos said.

"Fun Burger?" I asked.

"Sounds good." James said.

Kayla came into the room and gave me a small smile.

I smiled at her.

Kendall gave me a small shove.

"Hey Kayla?" I asked.

"Hey," She said.

"D- Did you get the answer to question seven for our algebra homework?"

James, Kendall and Carlos groaned behind me.

"Yeah, it was actually quite hard." Kayla said.

"Yeah." I nodded.

Smooth Logan.

Smooth.

After work at the Palmwoods I sat outside by the pool with Kayla.

"Okay, do you understand?" Kayla asked me.

"Yeah, thanks." I smiled.

"Logan! Kayla!" Carlos cried running over to us.

"Hey, Carlos." We said in unison.

Kayla laughed.

"What's up?" I asked with a laugh.

"I managed to get a date with a Jennifer!" He said.

"Congrats." I laughed.

"Then why are you panicking?" Kayla asked.

"I'm not good with dates and I need this to be a double date." Carlos explained.

"And?" We asked.

"I was hoping it would be you two."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:****Hey Rusher's! So I'll be updating this story every weekend as this is the only time I have to do so. I really hope that you like this chapter and I should have the next chapter up either today or tomorrow. Or maybe Sunday… Who knows? But I'm going to try and get to chapter 5. And maybe I'll get another BTR story up! :-D. Uh.. Oh yeah! I don't own Big Time Rush but I would appreciate it if you follow me on Twitter. I'm PotterRusher97. Also, if you do follow and I tweet about One Direction and you don't like them, I apologise. Time for the story!**

Kayla:

I bit my lip.

"Uh…" I said trailing off and looking at Logan.

He was looking at me.

He shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"Shall we?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

Carlos smiled.

"Thank you!" He hugged me and I laughed.

"WHOO!" He screamed and jumped into the pool.

I laughed and Logan smiled at me.

Logan:

"Dude! What was that for?" I asked Carlos.

"What? I thought you liked Kayla!" Carlos told me.

"I do! But I'm going to mess up on the date!" I told him.

"Oh yeah." Carlos said.

I threw up my hands.

"I am doomed."

Kayla:

I paced by the pool.

"I'm going to mess up!" I told Camille and Jo.

"You'll be fine." Jo told me.

I put my face into my hands.

"I'm not going to be fine." I told her. "I can barely stand and talk when I'm around him!"

"Kayla, stop worrying." Camille told me.

I shook my head.

"That doesn't make things better you know!"

I sighed and stopped.

"Is it me, or does her British accent sound much more… stronger?" Camille asked.

I laughed.

"Well, I am from England and the accent does go stronger at times." I told her.

I sighed.

"This isn't going to work out." I sat down.

"You'll be fine. I think Logan likes you so you have nothing to worry about." Jo told me.

I looked at her.

"That makes me even more worried!" My voice came out as a squeak.

Logan:

"Really?" I asked James.

"Yeah. She likes you." James told me.

I shook my head.

"The date will be fine." Carlos told me.

"Just be yourself." Kendall added.

I nodded feeling a little bit more confident.

"Okay then."

**AN: ****Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Kayla:

After annoying decisions about my wardrobe I pulled out a dress with leggings.

"This will have to do." I muttered.

The next evening I met Logan and Carlos in the lobby.

I smiled at Logan who was dressed in black jeans and a blue shirt.

He smiled at me.

"You look really good." I told him.

"You look better." He told me.

I could feel my face going red.

"Hey Jennifer." Carlos said.

I turned and smiled at the straight haired Jennifer.

"Hey guys." She said.

"Okay, so we're going to head to Fun Burger and then to the movies." Carlos told us.

"Sounds good." Logan and I said at the same time.

I laughed and smiled at him.

Logan:

At Fun Burger I sat next to Kayla and Carlos sat with Jennifer.

"Okay, so then Gustavo exploded for the tenth time this week." Carlos said and we laughed.

"When does he not explode?" I asked.

"He got angry because I sneezed." Kayla said.

I laughed.

"It's funny when he gets angry though." She admitted.

"I saw you laughing at us!" I told her.

She shrugged her shoulders with a smile.

"Hey Kayla, will you go to the bathroom with me?" Jennifer asked Kayla.

"Sure. One moment." The girls got up and left.

"You really like her, don't you?" Carlos asked.

"What?" I asked him.

"Kayla. You should ask her out on another date after this."

I thought.

"Sure. I will."

Kayla:

I stood in front of the mirror and pushed my hair away from my face.

"You know, Carlos is a great guy." I told Jennifer.

She smiled.

"You know Carlos wanted to do this so that you and Logan could go on a date." She said.

"Really?" I asked.

She nodded.

"And I wanted to go out with Carlos." Jennifer laughed.

I laughed too.

"Well thanks."

"He likes you. You can see it in his eyes." She added.

I looked down at my feet going red.

"Thanks."

"Now let's go. Your future boyfriend is sitting out there."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: ****Hey guys, so you might be sad to read that this is the last chapters of the story. But do not despair! I shall have a new story soon. Maybe it'll be a Kendall one… Maybe. I just need to think of a plot. Hmm… Oh well. Here's the last chapter guys. Leave a review please.**

Logan:

At the cinema I sat next to Kayla.

I tapped the armrest lightly and then I felt someone hold my hand.

I looked at my hand, it was Kayla's hand.

She smiled at me.

I smiled back.

Then Carlos poked my shoulder.

I looked over at him and Jennifer who were behind us.

Carlos smiled at me.

After the film Kayla and I walked through the park.

"I had fun." She said.

"Same." I smiled taking her hand.

"You know Carlos planned it so that we would actually go out on a date, right?"

"Yeah. He told me." I laughed.

Kayla laughed too.

"Jennifer told me."

She looked down at her feet.

I smiled.

Kayla:

"You know what the guys keep saying whenever I talk about you?" Logan asked.

"What?" I asked looking at him.

"They say that I should've asked you out. But I never did."

"That's what Camille and Jo said. And I never had the courage to." I laughed looking at my feet.

"Same. People say that we'd look cute together." Logan added.

I thought.

"Maybe they're right."

Logan stopped and looked at me.

And then he did the unexpected.

Logan leaned in and kissed me on the lips.

"I guess we're a thing now, right?" He asked with a laugh.

I laughed and hugged him.

"YAY! THEY'RE A COUPLE!" We heard someone yell.

Logan:

We turned to see Carlos, James and Kendall with a camera.

"Let's get another picture of the couple!" Kendall said holding up the camera.

We laughed.

"No way, not kissing for cameras." I told him wrapping my arms around Kayla.

"Go away." Kayla laughed.

They took another picture before running off.

I smiled at her.

Kayla wrapped her arms around me and kissed me again.

Best day ever.

**AN:**** Thanks for reading guys. I usually find the ending of stories hard so I decided to end it really cute/cheesy like. Yeah… So leave a review for me my lovely readers. I'll have a new story up soon! Bye guys!**


End file.
